


Weeping Willow

by talktoemspooky (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anxiety, Bottom Josh, Bottom Tyler, Depression, Dermatillomania, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, M/M, Medical, Nurses, Nurses & Nursing, Strangers to Lovers, Top Josh, Top Tyler, Tyler is a unit clerk, josh is a nurse, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/talktoemspooky
Summary: "Don't dip your pen in the company ink."Josh really should learn to take his own advice...





	Weeping Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to 'Weeping Willow.'
> 
> This idea has been floating around my head for a while now. I'm still fleshing it out, but I finally got the first chapter out. So I'm hoping that you all enjoy this intro and what is to come.
> 
> The inspiration for this comes from me being in the medical field. I used to work in a hospital before I had to quit due to my health. But I am about to start a college internship soon at a local health facility, so I'm excited to get back into it. I love all things medical.
> 
> There's not a whole lot of Nurse AUs on here (aside from stories involving inappropriate patient and provider relationships lol) so I am going to try to keep it as realistic as possible.

"Hey, Dun, did you hear? We've got some fresh meat on the ward."

To Josh, Brendon was one of those co-workers that he trusted with absolutely every fiber of body when they were inside of a patient's room together, yet once they stepped foot outside, he solemnly believed that he was utterly and truly full of crap.

"Fresh meat?" Hands shoved into the pockets on his scrub top, Josh bent one leg as he leaned against the counter in the breakroom. "Gee, I didn't know they brought catering in for us today."

"Smart aleck," Brendon muttered, shaking his head. "You know what I mean. Didn't Boss Lady introduce you to our brand-spanking new unit clerk?"

"No, I try to avoid people as much as I can when I'm at work."

Such was the life on the fifth floor at Helena Heights Medical Center, home to one of the three med_surg units within the hospital. (AKA, the redheaded step-child that no other nurse wanted to touch with a ten foot pole except the poor saps like Brendon and Josh that called those halls their stomping grounds.)

Oddly enough, it wasn't the med/surg department in general that turned people off; no one minded the 4th and 6th floor units. It was just _their_  floor. Never mind the fact that they had a bit of a… reputation, to say the least.

Their decision to make Josh one of the regular float nurses there probably had something to do with it… And Brendon. There was always Brendon.

"Dude, you have to make friends at work," Brendon said. "That way you have someone to beg off on for the shifts you don't want to work."

"I thought that's what you were for." Josh grinned.

"You're so lame, dude, you need more of a social life."

"I come here, I work my 12 hours, I go home, I play the drums, I eat and I go to sleep. That's my life, Bren, and I'm perfectly content with it." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I don't feel the need to go out and party on the weekends, like you do."

Brendon rolled his eyes. "It's called having _fun_ , Dun. No pun intended."

"You're a dick," Josh stated plainly. "Pun very much intended." He gave him a wink before walking off towards the doorway.

"Hey, wait up!" Brendon hurried to catch up with him. "C'mon, man, at least let me introduce you to him. We're going to be working with him, after all, so you're going to need to know his name and all that. You know we work hand-in-hand with the unit clerks."

Josh slowed down to a stop, looking at the pathetic look on Brendon's face before finally sighing. "Fine. Take me to meet him." He held up a finger. "But this better not be another one of your lame matchmaking attempts."

Brendon feigned a hurt look. "And when could I have _ever_ possibly done that, Joshua?"

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know, maybe since the first day I started floating to this floor?"

Brendon shrugged as they continued their walk towards the nurses' station. "Hey, you didn't have to tell me you were bi. Or painfully single."

"You know what my motto is, Brendon…"

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Don't dip your pen in the company ink,' or AKA, 'My name is Joshua William Dun and I am my own biggest cockblock.'"

Josh just rolled his eyes. Even though his demeanor was rather chill and unconcerned, he still felt a nervous twinge inside his stomach at the thought of meeting a new person. That same twinge he got when he went into a new patient's room for the first time with no clue at all what to possibly expect.

But he had to do what he always did. Grin, bear it and get down to business. Fake it till you make it.

When they got to the nurses' station, Josh's attention was immediately drawn to the unfamiliar face sitting at the desk, looking just as confused as he had on his own first day as a nurse. As they came closer, his eyes went straight to the young man's nametag, just like they always did when he met a new hospital employee.

 **Tyler Joseph, MA**  
**Unit Clerk - Med/Surg #5**

"What's up, Tyler?" Brendon greeted him. "You remember me, right? Brendon?"

Tyler gave him a strange look before starting to laugh softly. Josh's eyes widened at the sound, but he bit down on his tongue in some sort of desperate attempt to keep his heart from pulling at such an unexpectedly cute noise.

"Yes, I remember you," he finally answered. "We just met, like, ten minutes ago, remember?"

"Oh… yeah." Brendon scratched at the back of his neck, eyes wandering everywhere except for at Tyler.

Tyler smiled and Josh made a weird grunting sound when he saw straight top teeth against delightfully crooked bottom teeth.

Brendon gave him a weird look, Josh discreetly kicked him in the side of his foot, and Tyler just watched on, as curious as could be.

"Well, nice to see you again," the brunette said. His eyes went from Brendon to Josh. "What's your name?" he asked, leaning in a little closer to look at his badge.

"I'm Joshua." He stuck his hand out for him to shake. "You can call me Josh. Or, uh, whatever you want."

Brendon laughed. "You can call him dad-- ow!"

Josh laughed nervously as he tried to play off the fact that he just elbowed Brendon in the side. _Way to make a great first impression, Dun,_ he thought.

"Don't mind him," he said. "Brendon is…" His eyes narrowed as he shot his friend a warning look. "…quite the kidder."

Tyler looked confused, but amused nonetheless. "Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Josh. I'm Tyler." He pulled the sleeves on his shirt further down as he shifted around in his seat. "This is my first day. I've been in training for about a week, but it's my first day on the floor."

"Yeah, I saw you working with Boss--" Brendon quickly corrected himself. "--err, I mean, Kristina, earlier. She'll probably have you work with the other unit clerk when your shifts overlap, just until you get the hang of things."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. It's a lot to take in." Clearing his throat, he gave them a polite smile. "So, um, RNs right? How long have you been in nursing?"

"I graduated five years ago," Josh answered. "But I've been working here for two years."

"I BS'd my way through my interview three years ago and they still haven't fired me yet." Brendon grinned.

Josh sighed and shook his head, but Tyler just smiled again.

"That's really neat," he said. "I've always admired nurses and the work that they do. That was part of the reason why I wanted to work in a hospital."

"All in a day's work, my friend," Brendon said.

"And speaking of work..." Josh grabbed Brendon's arm and began to pull him off. "We need to get started on our rounds before we get in trouble with Kristina."

"Aww, buzzkill," Brendon groaned.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler," Josh said over his shoulder as he dragged Brendon off into the other direction.

"You too, Josh."

The brunette made a small 'huh' sound, staring at the nurse with the brightly-colored hair and his delightfully honest friend with the big forehead as they went back and forth.

Boy, what had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get up in six hours, actually, but when I am feeling inspired, I absolutely have to write haha.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. <3


End file.
